borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blindsided
When the mission objective is "Protect Claptrap," if you enter the town before you kill all of the bullymongs attacking claptrap, you may be unable to proceed with the mission. You will have to reenter the area, and redo the fighting. 00:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Videos Given that other missions have multiple videos as well (Rising_Action is a good example), it seems a little silly to swoop in and remove one under the justification that "One vid is sufficient." I also think it's a little much to dictate which vid is sufficiently worth keeping even if you were to go through every mission page and start removing videos if more than 1 are present on that particular mission. The primary reason why I started recording the missions was to help improve this wiki. I noticed that some missions had a video and some did not, and I felt expanding on that would be a good addition to a wiki which I found helpful in the past. If you want to discuss the merits of restricting all mission pages to only allowing 1 video, that's fine. We can discuss the pros and cons behind that. But I think it's a little overzealous to remove content which was added to improve upon the wiki. --Teksura (talk) 21:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *If Rising Action has four videos, then feel free to remove three of them, because the mission is small and has nothing character specific in its gameplay. Long multi-stage missions, on the other hand, that are often broken into pieces done concurrently with other missions have some justification for multiple videos. *It's not much to dictate which video is worth keeping when a supplementary addition doesn't significantly improve on what was already there. If the video is not an improvement, then first come, first served is fine as a yardstick to follow. *Please do not use tags. *Please do not upload videos for main namespace articles with such information as, "I like this bit... Hahahaha." :--WarBlade (talk) 00:12, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :*Why would I remove 3 of them? I feel I made a fairly decent argument why removing videos would not be necessary. I offered to discuss the matter with you, but your reply is not really a discussion, it's more of a dictation of your will. :*"first come first served unless there is a significant improvement" is reasonable enough if the rule becomes only one video, could you please either link me to an established rule dictating that is the case, or hold a discussion on that matter? :*I wasn't aware that certain functions were taboo. Perhaps you should consider that if that happens to be the case, a new user guide should be easily available to share such policies. :*That's hardly fair. Not every word of a running commentary is going to be A+ material. On the other side of the coin, verbally reading out the mission text as they come is arguably a significant improvement over skipping past it. ::I'm getting the impression that you're not interested in holding a discussion on the matter. Instead, I'm getting more of a "my way or the highway" feel from you right now. Is this sort of attitude typical on this wiki? :: --Teksura (talk) 11:13, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I can understand the impulse to get defensive, but there really isn't much to discuss. Redundancy in articles is just that: redundant. As to the third point which you refer to as "taboo," yes there things that we stop using when HTML elements become deprecated. Center was deprecated more than a decade ago, so its use should have long been discontinued by now. See HTML obsolete elements for details. This isn't a "my way or the highway" issue, it's an HTML5 compliance request. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::If having more than 1 video listed in a page is considered HTML5 non-compliant, then HTML5 is not nearly as good as it was supposed to be. But ok, discussion on the matter is closed because HTML5 can't handle it. I'm not sure I believe that, but it's obvious this isn't something that can ever be discussed. I see my request for a link to a past discussion where the comunity determined the rules was flat out ignored, so I guess I have to assume it's never been discussed, since simply linking to such a decision would have easily ended the matter. Is it still acceptable to you if I add videos to mission pages which currently do not have one at least? --Teksura (talk) 11:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) This discussion is a community discussion. I saw Warblades first response and it was reasonable so I didn't jump in. Apparently, more community input is needed. This community has always used the first come, first serve rule. An example is on the Images Policy. Note that the images policy was just ironed out a month ago but was basically followed by the community all along. If you feel that policy should be clearly outlined on video as well, feel free to start a forum on the matter. The redundancy issue is completely valid. We can't have 50 videos on one subject. If you feel that you can replace videos with better content videos (including professional commentary) then go for it. One quality video (including professional commentary) should suffice for each page unless there are class issues (Krieg only using melee, for example). As far as HTML goes, just add what you know and Warblade will eventually fix it. If there are alternatives that you know how to use, please use them. This is called "raising the bar" and should be more of an invite to create a better, more professional video than the existing one and replacing it. It is mostly how you look at the response, not at what you would like to see. 13:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Silent Treatment Is it worth noting that when Claptrap attempts to give you the silent treatment, it is oddly reminiscent of Wheatley from Portal 2 when he tries to do it? Iyeru (talk) 03:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :No. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC)